Come Dance With Me
by sabrinaw
Summary: Summary: There's something about the rain...that washes everything away...a RaeStar collection of Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Come Dance With Me

Summary: There's something about the rain...that washes everything away...a RaeStar collection of Oneshots.

* * *

1

Raven sighed as she sat moodily in the rain, an umbrella perched over her head. Why was she in the rain? Because a certain tameranian had dragged her out thirty minutes earlier, gushing about how she had the most magnificent thing to show her, and would she please just come with her for a few minutes. They had sat there at the park for a good fifteen minutes, and just as the psychic was going to suggest that they head to the Tower (More like demand) it started pouring down.

For a minute she feared that Starfire would start crying, upset that her _'magnificent'_ suprise had been ruined, only to see the alien shout for joy as she proceeded to splash in the mud puddles that were quickly forming. THIS was the big suprise? Great...

"Friend Raven, you must join me!" She gushed, only to see that her friend's eyebrow was twitching. Why was she...ah...

With a sigh, the redhed joined her friend on the bench, a frown marring her features as she tilted her head up to catch some of the rain. "Forgive me, Friend Raven. I thought that perhaps you'd enjoy this. Why..."

Why is it that no one seems to understand? Starfire wanted to ask. And Raven, having been there before seemed to understand, as she laid eyes on her fellow titan. She was beautiful, her golden skin standing out against the black sky. The moisture in the air caused her hair to curl slightly, making her seem like an angel. She was beautiful, Raven concluded. Very beautiful.

But she still wasn't going to start splashing in mudpuddles for her.

Just as she was about to get up from her bench, Starfire decided to speak. "There is something about this 'Rain' as you so call it, that...washes everything away."

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously. So THAT was why the alien had dragged her out here? So she could _'wash_ _away'_ everything? For some reason, that angered her. The thought that just by standing out in the cold RAIN would wash away all the things that she had done...all the memories...the emotions...it just wasn't possible. Infact, she found it quite cruel that Starfire would even dare bring this up.

With an annoyed sigh, she stood up and proceeded to walk away, only to stop as a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Please, come dance with me."

Raven just barely managed from glaring down at the Tameranian. "In the rain?"

"Yes."

She jerked her arm away. "No."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid."

"It is fun."

"My clothes will get dirty"

"Forgive me, but is that not what the machine of washing is for?"

She was losing the argument, Raven thought frantically. 'The thought that the rain could just...just...' Her throat tightened slightly. "It's not possible, that the rain could do what you say it does, Star. It's just...not possible."

Starfire stood gracefully, taking her friend's hand in hers. "Close your eyes."

The psychic started slightly. "Wha--" But it seemed that she'd had enough of Raven's stalling, as the alien's hold on her hand's tightened.

"Please, you're eyes, close them." With a growl, she complied, the world fading from sight as her eyes shut. For a moment, she felt a bit selfconscious, holding hands with a girl in the middle of the rain, her eyes closed. But then...Starfire said something else to her, that blew her mind away.

"Do not think. Simply Feel."

Simply feel? Did the girl NOT know how dangerous that was for her, to just simply 'Feel'? As if sensing her anger, the grasp on her hand tightened even more.

"Do not THINK. Simply Feel."

Feel what? There was nothing TO feel! They were standing in the middle of a park. In the ra...the rain...

_'There is something about this 'Rain' as you so call it, that...washes everything away'_

Alright, she would concentrate on the rain then. For a while, all they did was stand there, as Raven tried to simply _'feel' _as Starfire put it. And nothing happened. Until...

_'It feels like...tears...like it...like the earth is crying...'_ It was sad, really. They were always in such a hurry to get somewhere, or do something...in such a hurry to grow up...that they forgot...the beauty of it all. They forgot how to...dream...how to hope...they forgot...everything...

And the rain...it was like the Earth was saying,_ 'Slow down...I'm not going anywhere...I'm still here...it's okay...to slow down once in a while...and breathe...'_

She opened up her eyes to be greeted by a smiling Starfire, who gestured to the mudpuddles infront of them. "Come dance with me."

And this time, she did.

A part of them knew, that this was a mistake. That they couldn't dance forever, because they had to uphold their duties as the Teen Titans. It couldn't rain all the time, and they couldn't remain kids anylonger. Yet...the rain would always be there, reminding them, that it was okay to not think, but feel. To slow down...and simply...breathe

_'There is something about this 'Rain' as you so call it, that...washes everything away'_

_(End Chapter)

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey. I know that this was a bit...weird...but shrugs I thought it was sweet. **


	2. Chapter 2

Come Dance With Me

Summary: There's something about the rain...that washes everything away...a RaeStar collection of Oneshots.

* * *

They were sitting in the rain again, Raven noted, but this time, they were not dancing. Infact, considering the events that had happened earlier, the psychic doubted if Starfire would ever want to dance again. The redhaired alien had her head tiltled up to the sky, yet...it was almost as if...as if she were searching for something.

"Is everything okay, Starfire?" She asked, only to mentally slap herself. Ofcourse she wasn't okay. She was probably the exact oposite of okay, and her asking pointless questions was NOT going to help. She closed her eyes and tried to feel...only to find that she could not, too many thoughts in her head. Today, was the first day...that a Titan had killed an innocent. Starfire, to be exact.

_It was completely accidential, ofcouse. They were fighting a few of of the HIVE members. Had been for a few hours. They were all getting a bit tempermental, and had just wanted the fight to end. Starfire had thrown one of her starbolts at Jinx, who at the last moment, moved out of the way...revealing a small little girl, about the age of five or so. The starbolt had slammed into her, throwing her into a wall. She had died instantly from a broken neck. _

_They had all watched it in slow motion, the looks of horror differing from each teen. They had all just stood there in shock for a few minutes, the earth standing completely still as their minds raced to understand what had just happened. The Tameranian was first to act, and had walked over toward the small limp form. Walked...because there was no way she could feel joy at that moment. No way at all._

_She cradled the small form in her arms, tears falling freely as those lifeless eyes stared back up at her. "No...please...do not...I am sorry...I did not..." and started to rock the child gently, as if it were simply asleep, and any moment it would wake up, and start to wail for its mother. And Starfire's eyes...Raven shuddered at the memory, as she recalled those dull green eyes, that had searched theirs, as if begging for them to believe her. To believe that it was an accident, a terrible accident, but an accident nonetheless. That she didn't mean to do it...she didn't..._

_Then, Starfire had tilted her head back and let out a wail that sounded so broken, and lost...it caused the rest of them to shatter as well. Several of them had collasped to their knees and cried right there. Cried because they knew that nothing would ever be the same again. That Good and Evil were no longer as black and white as they used to be, but were now blending in with eachother, to create a sort of bland grey. _

_The citizens had looked on in shock as the Teen Titans and the HIVE members sat there, sobbing over the small form that moved no longer, starring straight ahead, at the distraught teens, who had always danced, but had never crossed that line. Until now._

_And then...it started to rain..._

Raven was jerked back to the present at hearing Starfire speak up. "I keep...trying...but I am afraid I cannot stop thinking." She sounded so dissapointed in herself, like she had let down Mother Earth. The psychic paused, not sure how to continue the conversation, or if she even wanted to continue it. Finally, she decided on one simple question.

"Why?"

"Everyone...everything...is changing."

And she was right, she realized. Everything was changing. The world was growing more darker, villians more dangerous. Today had been a child...what about the next day, or the day after that? The Titans were slowly growing apart, as they went down their seperate ways. The days of fighting over the last pizza and renting movies from BlockBuster were long gone, replaced by the never ending job of fighting evil. That was all they did, it seemed. Defeat one villian, only to have another take it's place. And while it made them popular with the citizens, and they never had to worry about food or shelter, it was starting to tear the group apart.

Starfire was sobbing again, she realized in the back of her mind. And while a part of her said to just leave, and let the Tameranian mourn in peace, there was another part that refused, saying that she had a favor to return. After all, hadn't Star comforted her?

"You're right, everything is changing, and that can be a bit intimidating at times, Star, I'll admit. However, you don't have to go through it alone." A small smile. "You still got me, afterall. And I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time." She extended her hand down to the alien, who hesitated.

"Come dance with me."

"I am not sure if I can, Friend Raven."

With a roll of her eyes, she pulled Star up into the right postion, resting her head on her shoulder. "Sure you can. Remember? Don't think. Feel."

"I..."

"Just close your eyes..."

_'and breathe.'_

And she did.

* * *

Just something that came to mind while half asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Come Dance With Me

Summary: There's something about the rain...that washes everything away...a RaeStar collection of Oneshots.

* * *

It had been quite for a while with the Teen Titans. No villians had been recking havoc...well...no more than usual...there were no people that needed saving, no deaths (though for this they were very thankful). And yet...something felt wrong, Raven thought, as she and Starfire sat in the Rain oncemore. This time they were on the rooftop of the Tower, just basking in the silence.

Well, that's what SHE was doing. Starfire, on the other hand, was fidgeting with her skirt, her boots, her fingers, Raven's cape...which strangely didn't bother her nearly as much as it should have. Infact, she found it to be kind of...dare she think it?...Cute.

"Something botheri--"

"Friend Raven, do you like Friend Beast Boy?" She blurted out, taking the psychic by surprise. But the Tameranian had promised herself that if Raven asked her what was wrong, she'd ask. It was just a simple question, really. A simple...stupid...pointless...question. One who's answer shouldn't have mattered...not really...but it did, to her.

Raven blinked. "As much as he gets on my nerves, yes. He is my friend. Sort of."

But the alien continued to stare at her, as if to say, "and?"

A sigh. "Does Friend Raven have feelings for Friend Beast Boy?"

"Oh. No."

With a smile, Starfire stood up, holding her hand down to Raven, who accepted. "Come dance with me."

And she did.

_

* * *

_It's a bit shorter...alot shorter, actually, but that's the way I wanted it to be. 


End file.
